My Teacher, My Murderer, My Mother: Esme Cullen
by xx.Meryl
Summary: Esme is trilled to be teaching second grade, but when she finds one of her students in less then great shape, she must make a split second decision on behalf of this young girl. Life as a Cullen or Death?
1. A new career path

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, although sadly they do own me. **

**EPOV**

It was all that was on her mind. Day and night, the thought was always there. _I want to teach. I want to be a teacher. I want to be around children. _I don't blame her. I knew Esme has a strong maternal instinct, I'm only surprised teaching hadn't crossed her mind earlier.

The house was quiet, everyone was off doing their own things. Bella was putting Nessie to bed at the Cottage, Alice and Jasper were off somewhere, Emmett was watching football, and Rosalie was working on her car. Carlisle was working late at the hospital, and I was just about to call it a night and head to the cottage, when I got a glimpse of the website Esme was on.

I came up behind her, resting my hand on her shoulder. "Go for it Esme, you deserve it."

She looked up from the screen, "The baby--"

"Is hardly a baby anymore, and besides, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind spending more alone time with her daughter."

"I just don't know..." She sighed, and looked longingly at the screen.

"Esme, you would make a wonderful teacher. Any child would be lucky to have you to teach them." She looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her on the cheek, then headed to the cottage.

Bella was sitting in the living room, the TV on low volume. She looked up when she saw me, and patted them empty space on the couch next to her. I pulled her into my arms, and held her tight. "Bella," I began.

"Mhmm," She nodded, looking up. "I know you were planning to start high school again soon, and that Esme was going to stay home with the baby, but..."

"Yes?"

"Esme really wants to teach, and I think she deserves too. Of course Renesmee can't be left alone all day, so I was wondering how opposed you are to being a stay at home mom for a few years."

"Really?" Bella jumped up, "I would get Nessie all to my self? What about Jacob?"

"Jacob will be attending high school with us. Nessie would be all yours." I smiled up at my glowing wife.

"Of course, tell Esme yes!" Bella danced around, obviously happy that she would really get to enjoy being a mother.

**ESME POV**

I heard the glass door open, then shut. "Carlisle?" I stood up, and poked my head around the corner. "

"Edward," He corrected, coming to sit on the couch.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Its late. Shouldn't you be at home with Bella and Nessie?"

"Esme, Bella and I talked it over, and we both want you to be a teacher. I can tell-actually I can hear how much you want it." Edward came over and hugged me. "So, on behalf of Bella and I, here," Edward handed me a manilla envelope, and I pulled out a teaching certificate. "Edward," I felt like if I had tears, they would be escaping my eyes now. "Thank you, to Bella too. I love you guys so much!"

"It was nothing," He smiled at me, "Well, I'm gonna call it a night... again." He hugged me again, "See you in the morning."

"I love you Edward." I gave him three kisses, one for him, one for Bella, and one for Renesmee.

Just as the screen door shut, I heard foot steps flutter down the stairs. Alice flew into the living room, wearing only pink lacey lingerie. Jasper followed behind in boxers and a t-shirt, looking quite annoyed.

I knew full well what they were doing upstairs, but I chose to ignore Alice's clothing. Even though she was my daughter, she was also an adult. Maybe not legally, but she has sure been alive long enough.

"What is it Alice?" The look on her face told me it was not good.

"Yes, Alice," Jasper's voice had an edge, "what on earth could be so important as to interrupt our evening?"

"I saw I girl..." Alice scrunched her eyebrows. "She was human, maybe seven or eight, I don't know who she was, but I saw her here, on this couch, and her notebook clearly read M. Cullen. _Cullen. _Her last name was Cullen, and she sure looked the part."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! DID YOU LIKE IT?? LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!! THANKS A TON 3 ALICE**


	2. Madyson, Meet Mrs Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these Characters (Except Madyson Taylor) The oh so wonderful Cullen family belongs to Stephenie Meyer... who sadly is not me =( **

**A/N pleassee review. I know how the story is going to end, and if you guys want to find out, review so I know you are reading. Thank you, love Alice 3**

**Madyson Taylor's POV**

"Madyson Michelle Taylor!" I heard my mother calling me, and when I didn't immediately respond, I could hear her heavy footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly scanned the room, and as I heard my door knob turn, I slid under the bed, and held my breath.

"Madyson!" I could see my mother throw my quilt off of my bed. She looked around the room, then left, slamming the door behind her. Once I was sure she was gone, I came out from under the bed, and got dressed.

My older sister Delilah, who is seventeen, took me shopping yesterday. She took me to the mall, and bought new clothes for school with the money she earned from her job. She bought me a denim skirt, and colorful tights, and a red t-shirt with a black denim rocker vest. She also bought me a pair of black boots. She told me she wanted me to look 'as cute as a button' for my first day of second grade.

I love Delilah, a lot. She makes me lunches for school, and always makes sure I get breakfast and dinner. Delilah is moving away to university soon, and I'm really gonna miss her.

Delilah had packed my backpack last night, and had my lunch all packed up, and sitting on the bottom shelf in the fridge. I packed up my backpack, and quickly tried to sneak out the front door without my mom seeing me.

I was halfway out the front door, when I felt some one grab onto my backpack. "Madyson." My mother sounded angry.

I slowly turned around, and looked up at her. "Where were you this morning?" Her hands were on her hips, and she was glaring at me. I swallowed hard, and shrugged my shoulder. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Hard. "A shrug is not an answer. Where were you?"

I was crying now, "I don't know..." I turned around to leave, but she grabbed ahold of my dark brown ponytail. I knew better then to scream. When she realized she wasn't going to get an answer, she shoved me out the door. I fell over, and scraped my palms. They were bleeding, and they hurt a lot, but there was nothing I could do but walk towards the school, and cry to my self.

**Esme's POV**

Alice and Rosalie had helped me decorate my new classroom, and on the bright morning of September 4th, the second grade class room looked bright and sunny. I had the desks in groups of four, with colorful name tags labeling each desk. I had written my name in neat block letters on the board. 'Mrs. Cullen." I propped open the classroom door, and began greeting my new students.

I greeted each child who enter the room, telling them my name, and asking theirs. I also introduced my self to each parent, handing them an outline that would explain the coming year.

The last student to enter the room was different from all the others. Her brown hair was a mess, her pony tail half pulled out. Her left cheek was bright red, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her palms were scraped, and bleeding. And her parents were no where in sight. I knelt down to her level, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She took and step back, and looked at the floor. "Honey, I'm Mrs Cullen, I'm going to be your teacher. What is your name?" She didn't look up at me, but she mumbled something so quietly, that only a vampire could have heard her.

"Madyson."

"Hi Madyson." I smiled at her, and she slowly looked up at me. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She looked at her palms for a second, then returned them to her side. "Yes, I'm alright. I just tripped is all."

"Where is your mommy?" I looked around, but there were no adults in sight.

"She doesn't care. I walked my self to school." Some thing didn't feel right, but instead of pushing it further I helped her clean up her hands, and showed her where to sit.

We were going around the classroom, introducing out selves, when the door burst open.

"Alice," I said surprised. Twenty three little heads turned in her direction.

She looked around the classroom, obviously looking for some one. When her eyes landed on the person of interest, a look of terror crossed her face. "Esme, in the hall, _now!" _

**DID YOU LIKE IT?? THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!!! **

**THAKNS!! LOVE ALICE 3**


	3. Where I saw her from

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (Except Madyson Taylor) The honor of owning the Cullen's would belong to none other then the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Keeps the reviews coming... the more reviews the more I write. **

**Alice's POV **

It was that time again. We had just relocated to a new home, and it was time to start high school again. Edward, Jasper and I would be freshman, and Rosalie and Emmett would be Sophomores.

The atmosphere in the car was glum. No one was excited to have to be starting high over again, well except for me that is. I was bouncing up and down in the back seat, and I could see Edward glaring at me, but I couldn't help it, I love high school. I'm a social person, and where better to be social then a building full of two thousand teenagers.

We collected out schedules, then headed into our separate classes. I gave Jasper a quick kiss, the headed with Edward towards the Chem Lab.

We found two seats in the back, and tried to listen as the teacher lectured about something I had learned time and time again. I could tell Edward was listening to people's minds, to see what they made of us.

He stopped on one person, and I could tell that whatever they were thinking had some importance to Edward.

**Edward POV**

I knew everything there was to know about Chemistry, so I began listening in to my class mates thoughts. Nothing was of much importance, until I came upon a blonde haired boy. He was deep in thought, thinking about last night. He was hired by a family to mow their lawn, and while he was working yesterday, he witnessed something horrible. He had watched as a teenage girl walked a young girl out of a blue minivan, carrying shopping bags. The two girls were talking, unaware of his presence.

"Are you excited for second grade, Mady?" The older girl asked. The little one nodded enthusiastically.

"My teacher's name is Mrs Cullen. I met her last week, when Aunty Lynne took me to back to school night."

The two girls entered the house, and not two minutes later the boy heard screaming, first from a grown up, then she heard the shrieks from a child. he snuck up the window, and saw a grown lady throw the shopping bags across the room, then the smacked the child. The girl was crying, and the teenager was begging the lady of stop. The boy didn't want to see anymore. So he crept away.

Normally I wouldn't have thought too deep into the story, but something caught my attention. The young girl was the exact same girl Alice had saw sitting on our couch. I relayed the story to Alice, and she jumped up, and ran from the room." I have to tell Esme!" She whispered as she ran into the hall. "Something is going to happen to that girl, and we have to stop it."

**I know its a shot chapter, but I felt bad leaving you guys with such a cliffy. I promise this story is going somewhere. You'll just have to stay posted. Please keep reviewing. The more you review the more I write. Lots of Love, Alice**


	4. Motherly Instinct

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (Except Madyson) that honor would belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Esme's POV**

Alice pulled me into the hall, and lowered her voice so it was not audible to a human.

"Esme, is there a Mady in your class?" Alice sounded frantic.

I though back to the room full of children. "Well, there is a Madyson..."

"You have to save her!" Alice's eyes were wide with fear.

"From what?" I though back to that girls messy appearance, and couldn't help but wonder where Alice was going with this.

"Esme, Madyson is the girl I saw on our couch. Something is going to happen to her, something that will leave you no choice but to make her a Cullen."

I thought about the girls' messy appearance, and bloody palms. She has told me that her mother didn't care, and made her walk here alone. This girl was so sweet and innocent, and there must be something I could do to save her from whatever would end her human life.

**Madyson POV**

A short girl, with spiky hair flew into the room, and pulled Mrs. Cullen into the hall. I could see them whispering, and I saw Mrs Cullen look into the room every few seconds. I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. They eventually came to some sort of conclusion, and the short girl flew down the hall, and Mrs Cullen came back into the room. She was smiling, but I could see fear in her eyes.

I looked down at my desk, thinking about how glad I was school had started again, and that I didn't have to be home with my mom all day anymore.

The recess bell rang, and I skipped to my cubby to grab my jacket. I was just about to head outside, when Mrs Cullen called me over. I sat down in a orange chair, and she down on the desk next to me.

"Madyson, is everything okay...at home?" She looked genuinely concerned, and for a second I was tempted to tell her everything. About my mom, and my step dad, and everything that happened. But I knew better then that. I might only be seven, but I am not stupid.

"Yes." I looked her right in her golden eyes, thinking about pretty she was. I guess you could say my mom was pretty, but nothing like Mrs Cullen.

She didn't look convinced, but she stood up, and reminded me that she was always there to talk if I needed her. I thanked her, then ran out the playground. School was a time to forget about home. It was a time to have fun, and learn. I didn't need to think about my mom, and her husband. All I needed to think about was having fun.

**Esme POV**

School had been in session now for over a month. Everyday Madyson came to school alone, usually fairly roughed up. I tried to ask her if she needed help, but she kept insisting everything was fine. I eventually dropped it, not wanted to upset the child anymore. It wasn't until a cold day just before halloween, when Madyson came to school with a black eye, and a fat lip, that I really felt like I needed to take some action.

I didn't bring it up with her at school. I had told her enough times that I was here to talk if she needed, but she never chose to, and I didn't want to force it. I couldn't do nothing though, so I decided that when I got home, I was going to take some sort of action.

It was raining outside, and Emmett had a roaring fire started in the stone fire place. The entire family, including Jacob and Nessie were huddled around the fire. Nessie was in my lap, almost asleep. I looked down at her perfect face, and her beautiful curls, and couldn't help think about Madyson.

I couldn't just sit here, I had to do something. I handed Nessie to Bella, and reached for the phone. A vacant expression came upon Alice's face. Edward watched her, relaying her vision.

"A man is dumping her body out in the middle of the forest. Her doesn't seem to show any remorse for the bloody child. He throws her onto the wet ground, the runs towards his truck. Her heart is still beating, but no one will find her in time."

I rush to the phone, and flipped through my student information booklet until I found the family I was looking for. I punched in the number, and waited for some one to answer.

"Hello?" A flat voice answered the phone.

"Hi there, Mrs. Taylor, this is Esme Cullen, Madyson's teacher." I tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"What has the kid done this time?" She sounded annoyed.

"Nothing, Madyson is very good, I'm just... I am worried about her. She came into class quite a mess today, and I just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"Who the hell are you to butt into our personal lives? The way we raise our kid is our choice. And I'm not gonna have some goody two shoes teacher criticize my parenting!" She sounded angry. I heard a man in the background ask who was on the phone. Mrs Taylor responded saying it was Madyson's teacher.

"What the hell did you do this time?" The man asked Madyson. He sounded angry, and I suddenly regretted calling.

"No, no, I meant in no way to insult you, I just wanted to make sure Madyson was okay."

"Thanks for your concern," She didn't sound at all thankful, "But we dont need it. We will discipline out child in the way we feel fit. Goodbye." The line went dead, and I stared blankly at the phone. What had I just done. _I think I just sealed that poor girls fate. _

Edward looked at his feet, but he didn't disagree.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on sweetheart, lets go for a hunt."

We silently ran through the wet forest, and I just about let my senses take over when I was hit with a strong, sweet scent. I recognized it immediately, and ran in the direction of the smell.

There, on the wet forest ground, half buried in leaves, I saw a pink jumper, and I heard a faint heartbeat. "I have to save her, Carlisle." I leapt towards her, but his cold hand pulled me back. "Think about it love, do you really want to end her life. Maybe its not a good idea, shes too young--"

"No, this is my fault." I looked at the cold, still body. I had only know her for less then two months, but my maternal instincts kicked in. I loved this child. I wanted to help her.

Carlisle tried to stop me, but my motherly instincts, and need to save this girl, over powered everything else, and I lunged straight for her throat.

**PLEASE review. The more reviews, the faster I update. I REALLY appreciate reading what you guys have to say. Much Love, Alice **


	5. when the delivery man sees too much

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (Except Madyson) that honor would go to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. **

**Bella POV **

I could hear the screaming well before I could see where it was coming from. The screams were agonizing, and it sounded like someone was in a lot of pain.

Renesmee, who I had put to bed over an hour ago, was woken by the noise. I could hear her crying for me, and I ran up the stairs.

Nessie was only 8 months, although she looked close to three by now. Her crib was full of blankets and stuffed animals. She was standing up, waiting for me to come pick her up.

"Mommy," She whimpered, "What is that noise?"

I looked out her window, to see Esme and Carlisle running towards the main house. The source of the screaming was in Esme's arms. I tightened my grip of Nessie, and ran towards the main house.

Everyone else was already in the living room, surrounding the large couch. Esme was on her knees, dry sobbing.

I pushed my way though, and when I saw the small child screaming, and jerking around in pain, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Carlisle..." I looked at my father in law, who was running his hand through his hair, looking very distressed.

Edward came, and put his arm around my waist. "She was dying love. Esme felt that the only thing to do to save her was... Carlisle couldn't stop her..." Edward looked worriedly at the girl on the couch.

"Help..me..." The girl was gasping for air, "Put..it..out!!" She begged. "I'm on fire!"

"Madyson! It's Mrs Cullen, can you hear me?" Esme leaned towards the girl.

"Mrs Cullen..." She gasped, "Please..help..me!! My dad...I'm on fire!" Madyson jerked around on the couch. It was too much. I picked Nessie up, and ran us back to the cottage. I set Nessie on the ground, and gave her some toys. Edward came into the room, and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay love, she will be okay!" He rocked me back and fourth, and I tried to block out the screams I heard of the main house.

The next morning everyone had to continue on with their normal days. As much as it pained Esme, she had to continue with her daily routine. Everyone did. Soon the house was quiet. Nessie sat in front of the TV, absorbed in some brightly colored show. I sat next to Madyson, holding her hand. "My name is Bella. I'm your new big sister. I can tell already that you are going to be the cutest little vampire..." I continued on, making small talk with her. I knew she could hear me, I knew how she felt...

The doorbell rang, and I ran to answer it. Nessie followed behind me, holding onto my leg. I lifted her up, then opened the door. "Package for... Ms. Alice Cullen..." I looked at the box. Clothes. Figured.

"I'm her sister in law, Alice isn't home right now."

"You can sign for her," He held out the clip board and pen, and I shifted Nessie so that I could sign. I handed the form back to him, but he was focused on something behind me. "Hey, is she okay?"

I looked back at Madyson, who was twitching, and crying softly. "Yeah, thats my, uh, sister. She is home sick today. Really not feeling well, poor girl."

The man didn't look completely satisfied, but he took the clipboard, handed me the fox and left.

I returned Nessie to in front of the TV, and sat back down next to Madyson. A few minutes later, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Alice sounded panicked. "Turn on the news!"

"Ness, give me the remote please..." I bent down to reach for the remote, so I could switch channels.

"Moooom!! Noooo!!!!" Nessie stood up, and started crying.

I ignored her and flipped to channel 3 news. The reported was speaking... "Last night a seven year old girl went missing. Last seen with her stepfather, who left her in the car while he went to pay for gas. The car was unlocked, and there are no signs of a struggle. Any one with information about the disappearance of Madyson Taylor should call the number on you screen..."

"Bella, someone saw Madyson at our house... they haven't realized it yet, but when they get home tonight and watch the news, they are gonna piece two and two together..."

"Alice I am so sorr-"

"Bella, we forgive you. But we have to leave. Now."

**Sorry its so short. School has been crazy. I promise if you guys review and say you want it, I will update ASAP!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Lots of Love, Alice**


	6. I'm a what?

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own the rights to twilight. Thats why I'm writing fan fiction for FREE, instead of writing a new book for like, a MILLION dollars. In case the sarcasm was missed. Me. Own. Nothing. (Except Madyson Taylor) **

**Also, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. Life. School. Grrr. No time to write. **

**Bella's POV**

We packed up as much as we could, throwing the boxes into the back of the cars. Edward, Nessie and I took the volvo, Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, Rose and Emmett took the BMW and Carlisle and Esme took the mercedes.

Madyson came with us in the Volvo. She seemed to be getting a bit better, but she still sounded like she was in pain.

We followed Carlisle and Esme, speeding blindly down the highway.

We crossed the boarder into Canada just as the sun was setting, driving along the west coast until the sun rose up again.

We stopped at a hotel in Vancouver BC. I carried Mady up to the suite, laying her on the bed. Her transition was almost complete, and it was starting to show. She looked adorable, lying there on the bed. Her screaming had quieted into whimpers, which must mean the fire was disappearing.

Once everyone had settled, and I had put Nessie to bed, the rest of us gathered in the main living room.

"We need to stay low until the search for Mady slows down." Carlisle told us. He looked very worried, holding tightly onto Esme's hand. "Alice, any clue how long that'll be?"

Alice concentrated, trying to get as accurate a time frame as possible. "Without a body it's going to be hard. But they are going to arrest her step father, there was no evidence of any sort of kidnapping, plus a group of people are going to testify, stating how abusive he, as well as Mady's mother was to her. Its going to be pretty quick, a month tops."

Everyone nodded. "We will find a permanent place to live in about two months then." Carlisle said. We nodded again.

"I am so sorry," I lowered my head. "I should have been more careful."

Esme flew to my side, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Bella, sweetheart, this is not your fault. It was just... bad luck."

Esme stood up, "I'm going to check on Madyson." She headed towards the room Nessie and Mady were sharing.

**Madyson's POV**

The fire was burning me apart. Why was I not dead yet? I prayed to God, asking him to just end the pain, but the burning continued. After what felt like days, the fire began to die down. I exited my body slowly, until only my fingers and toes were burning. Once that last flame was gone, I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear. The room was white, with white beds, and a small coffee table, and a black TV. It looked like a hotel. The room was filled with a million different scents, but none of them were familiar.

Sitting on the edge of my bed was Mrs Cullen. What was I doing in a hotel with my teacher. "Mrs Cullen?" I looked up at her, only now for the first time, really seeing her beauty. I had always know she was pretty, but I could see now that she was flawless. Her beautiful face was perfect.

"I'm here Madyson, everything is okay." She held onto my hand, and her voice was soothing. It wasn't just her voice I heard though. I could hear the voices of, one..two..three..maybe four, or more people. I looked around the room, but no one else was here.

"Do you hear that? There are voices..." I looked at Mrs Cullen. "What is that?" I looked around the room again.

"Um..err...Madyson, see, heres the thing..." Mrs Cullen sounded hesitant.

"Mrs Cullen, what is it?" I asked, sensing that she was nervous or something.

"First of all, call me Esme, and second of all..."

She paused again, I could hear people sighing. Where was that noise coming from.

All of a sudden the door to the room burst open. A small girl, with short black hair flew into the room. "Madyson, what Esme is _trying _to say is that we are vampires." She didn't give me a second to react, before continuing. "Your step father almost killed you, and left you for dead in the forest. Esme came across you, and saved you. But in order to save you she had to turn you into a vampire. Some perks that come along with being a vampire include amazing hearing." That explains the voice. "As well as beyond perfect vision as well as super, and I mean really super fast speed."

"Vampires?" Delilah and I once watched a movie about vampires. It was very scary, these people, well actually they were vampires, would kidnap humans, and drink their blood. I couldn't sleep for weeks after Delilah showed me that movie.

"You...you...drink..blood?" I couldn't believe my teacher, the one whom I looked up to as a role model, she killed people.

"Well, yes and no." The short pixie like girl spoke again, "Our family is different from others of our kind. We don't kill people, we don't live off human blood, we live off animal blood instead."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know if I understood. "Wait, so we drink animal blood? Do all vampires to that?"

"No," It was Esme who spoke this time. "This is a choice, a lifestyle if you will, that our family has chosen. We do not want to be monsters. We don't want to kill people..." It sounded like there was more she wanted to say, but she stopped talking.

All I could do was nod. All of a sudden, a burning in my throat caught my attention. It overpowered everything else. The pain was increasing, and I wanted to cry. There we no tears though.

"Esme!" Some one called from the other room "She needs to hunt!" _Hunt? Like, hunt an animal..._it was all starting to make sense.

"The burning in your throat is just your thirst. You need to..err...drink." Esme explained.

"Drink like, blood?" I asked. Esme and the pixie girl nodded. "I don't know how to, though..."

"You will pick up on it very fast. I will take you, and show you how. Then when we come back you can meet the rest of the family." Esme stood, and walked out onto the balcony. I followed her. We were only on the second floor, and it was not a far way up. Still though, I didn't think we would be jumping. Esme picked up on my hesitation, "It's very easy, Mady, watch." She hopped over the railing, and landed on the ground perfectly.

As I was climbing over the railing, I had a flash back.

_I was only five. Delilah was 15. It was a Friday, and Delilah was out babysitting. I begged her to bring me with her, but she told me she couldn't. My mom was out, leaving me alone with her new husband of seven months. I hated him. And he hated me. I sat in my room, crying for Delilah to come home. I guess he got tired of my whimpering, because she came up into my room, grabbed me, and carried me into his and my moms room. He opened the sliding door to the balcony, and put me down. He shut, and locked the door, leaving me out there in the cold. It was dark out, and I was scared. I banged on the door, but nobody came for me. After what must have been hours, I decided I would try to jump down. It didn't look _that _high. I tried to climb over the banister, but my foot got caught. I lost my balance, and fell two floors down onto the hard grass. I had broken my wrist, and my ankle, and I had a concussion. _

I suddenly found my self back in the present. I couldn't do it. I couldn't jump. I backed away from the banister, and started screaming. "No! I won't jump!" I pressed my back against the wall, refusing to take a step closer to the edge.

"Alice!" Esme called, "Help he please." The short girl, Alice, came out on to the balcony.

She picked me up, and held me tight in her arms. "PUT ME DOWN!!" I wailed. "Esme, please, help me!"

Alice walked towards the edge, and began kicking and hitting her. It seemed to have little effect. She climbed over the railing, and despite my screams, she jumped, with me in her arms.

Once we were safely on the ground, Alice set me down. I ran over to Esme, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Esme, I could have been hurt!"

"Mady, vampires are not easily hurt. We are very strong, and have very hard skin. You can't break bones or anything like that. There is nothing to be afraid of." She ran her fingers through my hair. I wanted to trust her, but I wasn't entirely convinced.

Alice took a step towards me, and I warned her not to touch me. She nodded, and kept her distance.

"So Mady," Alice said, still standing a few feet away, "Are you ready to hunt?

**Again, so sorry it took me so long to update. I promise I will be way quicker next time. The next two chapters are going to pretty exciting, so if you want to read them, you better review. When this story gets up to 40 reviews (thats only 4 more)**

**then i will post the next chapter. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Thanks!! Love ALICE **


	7. Lets Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: Yes I do own Twilight... mind you I only own one of millions of copy, and I own nothing inside. The copy is mine. The rights belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Madyson's POV**

"So Mady," Alice said, still standing a few feet away, "Are you ready to hunt?"

Was I ready? Was there really a way to tell? I didn't know, so I just nodded weakly. Esme took my hand, and lead me towards the forest edge.

It was the middle of the night, and there was no one around. Once we were a few feet into the woods, Esme stopped walking. "Okay, Mady. Hunting is all about the senses. Once you start running, you have to completely give your self over to your senses. Once you do that, everything will come naturally."

I nodded, "But Esme, how will I catch the animals? I am not a very fast runner..."

"Part of being a vampire means you can run very fast. Just try, you'll see its a lot easier then you might think." Alice chirped from a few feet behind us. I was still hesitant of her, and she respected that, keeping her distance.

"Just follow me, kay sweetie?" Esme began walking again, then she sped up. She started running faster and faster, and it was not at all as hard to keep up with her as I had thought. Once I got the hang of running, I heard Esme yell over her shoulder to me. "Madyson! Give you self over to your senses, especially your sense of smell. Don't think, just act." Usually adults told me to do the opposite, but I didn't question her. I just nodded.

I closed my eyes, and soaked in all the scents around me. I caught the scent of something warm, and it smelled quite good. I didn't think about what I was doing, I ran towards the smell, and came across a group of deer. Without giving it a second though, I threw my self towards the biggest deer. I bit into his soft flesh, and began drinking. Blood was getting all over my clothes, but I didn't care. The deer tasted very good. Once I was done with this deer, I moved on to the next one. I couldn't stop my self. I felt full, but my senses were too over powering. My brain told me to stop, I had had enough, but my nose was still leading towards other animal.

It took everything I had to run in the opposite direction of the deer. Once I was away from any appealing scents, my brain took over again. My clothes were blood stained, and my hair was a mess. I was ready to go back to the hotel, but Esme and Alice were no where in sight? "Esme?" I called out, "Alice?" I heard someone running towards me, and not a few seconds later, Esme appeared in front of me.

Alice was not far behind, and we all ran together back to the hotel. We snuck in through a back door, and quickly headed back to our room. I undressed, and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good, as I washed away all remanence of our hunt. It was weird not having anyone yell at me to hurry up. Usually mom, or my step dad would be pounding on the door, yelling at me to get out.

Once all the blood was washed away, I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a fluffy towel around me. It was only then I realized that I had no clothes. I heard people talking on the living room, which was right outside the bathroom. I wasn't going to go out there in front of all these strangers wearing no clothes. "Esme?" I called.

"Yes, dear?" She was right outside the bathroom door.

"Um, I don't have any clothes." I muttered softly.

"One second," I heard her walk away from the door, then a few seconds later I heard her knock. "Can I come in?"

I secured the towel around me, then told her to come in. She walked into the bathroom carrying a pear of grey sweat pants, and a light pink t-shirt. "Here you go, we will get you some more clothes tomorrow," She exited the bathroom, and I pulled on the clothes. My hair was dripping wet, and tangled, but Delilah was the one who normally did my hair, and besides, I don't have a brush.

I walked into the living room, and saw nine people sitting on the couches, staring at me.

**Rosalie's POV **

I was wrapped in Emmett's arms, sitting on the couch. The entire family was there, waiting to meet Madyson. Well, meet her for the first time when she was fully conscious.

Alice had out her laptop, and was ordering piles of clothes. She wanted desperately to take Mady to the mall, but Carlisle said it wasn't safe to be out in public yet. So Alice would just have to make do with the internet.

We were talking about where we should move. Alaska seemed to be the place everyone agreed on. Juneau Alaska was my favorite place, and we hadn't been there in a while, so if everyone agreed, it looks like thats where we will be headed.

I heard the door knob turn, and the bathroom door slowly opened. A small girl, with perfect skin (of course) and tangled messy hair appeared from the bathroom. Her eyes were red, and before she even entered the room, Alice jumped up, and ran over to her. She held her tight, and the even though the girl began screaming, Alice held her arms together. "Bella," Alice hissed, "Take Nessie into a different room."

How had we not thought about that. Ness has human blood, and Mady was a newborn. Once Bella and Nessie were gone, Alice let go of Mady, who in turn ran into Esme's arms.

"Mady, I want to introduce you to the rest of our family. Is that okay?" Esme lifted Mady into her lap. The little girl nodded, and Esme continued. "This is my husband Carlisle," She pointed to Carlisle, then turned to the boys. "This is Edward, Jasper and Emmett." The boys waved. Esme then turned to Alice, "You met Alice earlier, and this over here is Rosalie." I smiled and waved at the little girl. "Bella just left with Renesmee, but hopefully you will meet them soon."

"And of course," Esme continued, looking at the rest of us, "This is Madyson." Mady barley smiled.

Madyson looked around at all of us, soaking in her new family. She really was a cute kid. She had chocolate brown hair, and big round eyes. She was small, even for a seven year old. I knew Alice and I were both thinking the same thing. _I can't wait to play dress up with her. _

Edward glared at us, and quickly shook his head. Mady was in no mood to be dressed up like a baby doll.

"Esme?" Mady looked up at Esme, "Is it bed time?"

"No, sweetheart. Remember how Alice and I told you that when you are a vampire, you can do cool things like run really fast?" Mady nodded. "Well, another part of being a vampire means that you don't need to sleep."

Mady looked shocked, "At all?"

"Nope, we never need to sleep." Esme smiled down, as she ran her fingers through Mady's tangled brown hair.

"Can I go watch TV, then?" Mady climbed off of Esme's lap. Esme nodded, "Will you come with me?" Mady looked back up at Esme.

"Uh.. I need to talk to Carlisle, but would it be okay if Rosalie and Alice took you?"

Madyson looked hesitant. She looked at Alice and I, then nodded. "Okay." She grabbed my hand in one of her small hands, and began leading me towards one of the rooms. About halfway to the door way, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder at a very sad looking Alice. Mady sighed, then let go of the my hand. She walked back to Alice, and took Alice's hand in hers.

"You know Alice, you might be a little scary, but I know how bad it feels when some one doesn't want to be around you. It would be mean to leave you here." She lead Alice towards the door, and the three of us entered one of the bed rooms. Mady lets us do her hair, as we sat there on the bed, watching Mady's favorite show, Hannah Montana.

"My step dad wouldn't let me watch TV. He said it would only make me stupider. Once though, my mom and him went away for five days, and it was just me and Delilah at home, and we watched Hannah Montana every night. I haven't seen it since then, but it's still my favorite show."

I didn't know what to say back, but luckily Alice spoke before I had to. "You can watch Hannah Montana every day if you want Mady."

Madyson smiled, but I couldn't help but see a lot of sadness in that smile.

**Sorry its not a very long chapter, but I really wanted to update quickly for you guys. Hope you guys like it. =) Please review**

**Also, I know I'm not making Alice look very good, but trust me, she is my FAVORITE character, and I LOVE HER.**


	8. Sisters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, although sadly they do own me. That honor would go to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer **

**Carlisle's POV**

Jasper and Emmett went down the to the game room, and Edward joined Bella and Nessie in the room next door.

Esme and I were alone, sitting on the couch. She looked up at me, worried. "Carlisle, where do we go from here?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know my love, but we will figure it out." I wrapped my arms around her, and leaned in to kiss her. When I was with Esme everything seemed to easy, like there wasn't a problem in the world that we couldn't solve.

"I love you," She murmured. I smiled, "And I love you," I kissed her again.

After a few minutes she pulled away, and sighed. "Carlisle, I have never met such a young vampire, what if she can't adjust to this life?"

"It may take a while, but I have confidence that she will do just fine." Esme didn't looked convinced, but she nodded.

I heard some one jump off the bed in the other room, and a few seconds later, Alice burst into the room.

"I had a vision," She said, and I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing by the way she said it.

"Of..." I prodded.

"The delivery man changed his mind. He saw the news report. He heard about the abuse. He thinks that Madyson's father deserves to go to jail. He thinks he must have seen wrong, that it couldn't have possibly been Madyson in our house. He's not going to say anything. Mady's dad is going to jail."

Esme and I sighed with relief. We were safe. "So that means that we can move soon. Esme and I will go and fix up our old house in Juneau. We should be back in a few days. While we are gone, please make sure to take Mady hunting everyday."

Alice nodded. "Don't forget to make sure Mady has a room, with a big closet, and purple walls, and her duvet should be pink and omigosh get her one of those pink princess TV's!" She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, "And also she needs clothes, lots of them! And...actually maybe I should just come with you..."

"That will be quite alright Alice, Esme and I can manage just fine. We will make sure that her closet is big enough. We will leave you in charge of shopping for her once we arrive there."

"Ok, well I have to go plan then!" Alice squealed, as she raced back into the bedroom.

"We'll be back in a few days. Please, please, _please _don't get into any trouble while we are gone!" I said as Esme and I walked out into the hall.

"Bye!" I heard Mady call, "See you soon!"

**((3 Days Pass. Carlisle and Esme are fixing up the new house, and the rest of the Cullen's are at the hotel. Nothing of interest happens. They hunt, watch TV, and Alice orders clothes online for Mady. 3 Days later Carlisle and Esme return, and the family moved to their new house. Sorry I skipped those 3 days, but I couldn't think of anything interesting that would happen.))**

**Mady POV**

We pulled up in front of a large white house. This house was bigger then anything I had ever seen before. Ever. It was surrounded by a luscious green forest, and I saw no other houses any where near here.

We followed Alice into the house. I gasped. I had never seen anything so amazing. It was huge, and so beautiful. Alice grabbed my hand, and pulled me over the stairs. While Carlisle and Esme were gone, I started to like Alice more and more. Shes a lot like Delilah, shopping for me and caring for me. I followed her up the spiral staircase and down the hall.

"This is your room!" She gushed as she threw the door open. The room was huge, with light purple walls. "The furniture will be here soon!" She then led me over to another door, and opened it. "And this," She squealed, "Is your closet." The closet was lines with shelves and metal rods. It was literally the size of old room back home. "The clothes will be here soon too."

"Wow, Alice. Oh my gosh this is amazing!" I couldn't believe this was all mine. It was so cool.

Alice gave me a tour of the rest of the house, then she led me down to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. I went and sat on Esme's lap and listened as Carlisle spoke.

"We have enrolled you guys in Juneau-Douglas High School. We have enrolled Nessie in kindergarden. I think she can pass as a five year old easily by now. The only one I am unsure about is Mady."

"I want to go to school!" I said. I loved school, and no way was I gonna miss out it.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Mady, I'm not sure you are ready to be around humans. It might take a couple of years before you are ready for school again. I was thinking Esme could home school you."

I really didn't like this idea, but I didn't say anything. "Ok," I said quietly. I didn't see what they were so worried about, but I decided not to argue it.

"Hey, wheres Bella and Edward and Ness?" Emmett asked, looking around the room.

"They are in their cottage out back." Esme explained. I looked out the window, and in the far distance I saw a small stone cottage.

"You start school tomorrow, so I suggest you unpack." Carlisle said as he stood up.

Alice started whining about that didn't give her enough time to decorate my room, but I didn't really listen to her. Delilah loved decorating my room. She was always re arranging it, and buying me new stuff. I felt like I would be cheating on her, letting some one else decorate my new room.

All a sudden I saw Jasper get really tense. "Whats wrong Jazz?" Rosalie said, also taking note of his new emotion.

"Mady," He spoke softly, "Why are you so sad?" How did he know I was sad? I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"I miss Delilah." I whimpered, as I hugged Esme.

Everyone looked at each other, confused, until Alice cleared up the confusion by whispering, "Her sister."

**Esme's POV**

When Mady said she missed her sister, I didn't know how to react. None of us had really lost anyone when we became vampires. There was never anyone we missed from out human lives.

Delilah had been Mady's whole life though, and for her to leave her so suddenly must be unbearably difficult. I don't know what to say to her. Of course she has Alice and Rosalie now, but I understand that they could never replace the girl that had once been her lifeline.

"Mady," Alice whispered. "I left a sister behind too. Cynthia, my baby sister. Or so I have heard. Unlike you I have no memories of my human life. I have no memories of having a sister. You have no idea how much I wish I did though. Having a sister, some one you love with all of your heart is a special thing. I never got to have that with Cynthia, but you got to have that with Delilah. You need to never forget all of the good times you had with her. I know you miss her, I understand that. But you have all of your memories of her. I know you might not realize it, but you are so, so lucky to have those."

Alice had never spoke of her sister before, but what she said must have really gotten to Mady, because she slowly climbed off my lap, walked across the room, and climbed onto Alice's lap, wrapping her small arms around Alice's petite body.

At that moment, as I saw Mady hugging Alice, I could tell that something special had just formed. A sisterly bond that they both desperately needed.

"I love you Mady," Alice whispered so quietly even I barley heard it.

Mady looked up at Alice, "I think Delilah would like you, Alice." She replied. "You seem to be a lot like her. And I think that Delilah wouldn't want me to be sad. She would want me to be happy. And I think that Cynthia would want you to be happy to. So maybe you can be like my Delilah, and I could be like your Cynthia."

"I think thats a good idea," Alice smiled.

**Sorry It has Taken me so long to update!! Also sorry about skipping the three days while Carlisle and Esme were gone, I had a big Emmett thing all planned, but I decided it didn't fit with the mood of the story. I will post it as a one shot though later. I PROMISE I will update my next Tuesday!!!!! Anyway pleeaseeee review!!! Lots of Love, Alice **

**P.S. I have some more stories I am going to post soon so please check them out. 333. They should be up within the next week. **

**Oh yeah, and also I think my next chapter will be like a year in the future. Not much will have changed, but now Mady will be past her new born stage, and she will be going to school. Is this okay with everyone?? **


	9. Nessie's Scent

**Some people were saying that they wanted to see what Mady would be like as a new born, so here is a little one shot of the first time Mady was alone with Nessie. **

**The next chapter will pick up once Mady is past this new born faze, and can actually be around people. That chapter will be posted no later then Tuesday evening. Promise. =)**

I was sitting in front of the TV, watching the colorful characters dance across the screen.

This was our third day in Alaska, and I was still yet to leave the house. I didn't mind sitting in front of the TV for hours on end, but having nothing to do gave you a lot of time to think.

I think about my family a lot. My mom used to be a nice person, until daddy died. When daddy died, a big part of mommy died too. She blames me and Delilah for the accident. If only we hadn't insisted on having pizza for dinner that night, he never would have been in that car...

I was four when mom met Dave, and my childish mind was under the impression that things would get better, but Dave hated us even more then mom did, if that is possible.

As I watched the cartoon family in front of me sit around the dinner table laughing, I though about how real life is never like that. Its never that easy.

All of a sudden, my mind was ripped from the TV as something warm and sweet entered the house.

"Grandma?" I heard a small voice call out. The scent got closer and closer to the living room, and I didn't know what to do. My mind was a jumble, my instincts telling me to attack her. My throat felt like it was on fire, and the only way to relieve the burning would be to attack the girl.

I knew that was wrong though. I'm not supposed to attack people, just animals. I had been told this countless times in the past week.

"Grandma?" The voice called out again. I jumped up, whoever it was was getting closer. My mouth filled with venom as the sweet scent entered the room. The burning in the back of my throat got even worse. I couldn't fight it. Even though my brain told me it was wrong, the rest of my senses were telling me to attack.

I raced over to the source of the smell, and saw a small girl, maybe four or five years old, with long reddish brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was flawless, and pale white, like mine, but I saw faint pink circles on her cheeks. I could see the blood. How could I possibly resist it, when it was right there, in front of my very eyes.

I recognized the girl from that first night in the hotel room. Renesmee. The daughter of Edward and Bella, who lived in the stone cottage.

Her scent was so appealing that I didn't even care she was a member of my new family, and I raced right at her, not giving a second thought to what I was about to do. Just as I was about to pounce, she turned around, and ran out the door. Subconsciously reacting to her action, I darted after her, chasing her into the green forest.

"Grandma!" Renesmee cried out for Esme, not slowing down.

I got closer, and she began to cry louder. "Please don't hurt me!" She begged.

I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I gained on her. It was like those games of tag we played at school. The feeling of just _having _to catch the person in front of you.

Finally, I was close enough that I could almost touch her. I pushed off the ground, and threw my self on top of her. I pinned her to the ground, and leaned down towards her neck.

I ignored her cries, and leaned down towards her neck. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into her skin, some one grabbed, and pulled me off. I recognized the scent immediately.

Esme.

She lifted me off Renesmee, and holding me tight in her arms, ran me back to the house, then went to care for the traumatized Renesmee.

As I sat there in my room, the window wide open to erase any last traces of her scent, I realized what I had almost done. _I had almost killed some one. _I was no better then my mom, or Dave. I was a murderer. It doesn't matter that I didn't actually kill her, I was _prepared _to.

I was a monster. If I could cry, I would be bawling like a baby. I tried to calm my self down, taking deep breaths, then walked over to my desk. I found a piece of pink paper, and some markers.

_Renesmee, _

_I am very very very sorry. I promise I will never, ever do that again. To anyone. I hope you can forgive me, _

_Love Madyson. _

I quietly crept down the stairs, and handed the card to Esme.

"Can you give this to Renesmee, please?" I asked softly.

"Of course Mady." She took the card from me. I looked up at her, wondering why she wasn't angry.

"I am really sorry." I whispered, "I don't know what happened. Am I going to be like this forever?" I asked, fighting the urge to cry.

"Mady," Esme knelt down next to me. "Everyone goes through this same thing. It's normal. I promise we will be more careful so that this doesn't happen again. And soon you will be able to be around humans, like the rest of us. It takes time though. You'll get it eventually, honey." She hugged me.

"I hope so," I mumbled as I headed back to the living room.

The cartoon I was watching earlier was still on. The bright characters completely oblivious to what had just happened in real life. I wish my life was a TV show. Then I could smile and laugh and dance around all day.

I promised my self I was going to get past this urge to kill. I know I can control my self. I have willpower. More then that though, I have knowledge. I know how it will destroy a family if I kill one of its members. I will not make another family go though what mine did.

I might only be seven, but I'm pretty smart. I know stuff about life that even some grown ups don't know.

Sometimes you want to do bad things, but you can't give into yourself. You know whats right and what wrong. You just have to be strong. Dave wasn't strong, even though he knew the things he did were bad, he still did them. My mom too. I will never be like that though.

I refuse. Esme gave me a second chance, and I will not mess it up.

**Hope you liked it. =) Please Please Please Review!!!** **Sorry if the last chapter was kind of dull, I hope this one was better, and I promise the story will get WAY more interesting. There's a twist coming up. If you review this chapter, I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!! Thanks, Love Alice**


	10. Content

**Heey Guys! Sorry for those of you who didn't get the sneak peek, I wasn't at home all weekend. And also I am so sorry that this is late, I have been out of town for a while and didn't have a computer. Anyway, this chapter picks up roughly a year later. It is the beginning of the school year. Nessie and Mady are both going into Grade 1. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. **

**Alice POV**

Mady and Nessie are starting school next week, and I decided that they both needed some new outfits. Everyone else had plans for today, so I thought that today would be a good day to go to the mall.

I loaded both girls into the car and we drove the Nugget Mall **(A/N lol weird name, but thats the actual mall in Juneau) **Once we got there I grabbed their hands a dragged them towards the main entrance. Nessie, who took after her mom, groaned in protest. Mady on the other hand couldn't be more willing to shop. She loves getting new clothes.

We walked into the big atrium and began working our way down the left side of the mall. The first store we walked into was Abercrombie Kids. I grabbed one of almost everything then led the girls to the dressing room.

At the moment, Mady and Nessie are the same size, but in a few months time Nessie will be a size bigger, so I try to get the girls different things so that Nessie can give her clothes to Mady.

Nessie tried on the clothes quickly, barely staying in one outfit long enough for me to see her in it before switching to the next outfit.

Mady on the other hand gave me a full on fashion show, spinning around so that I could see the outfits from all angles. Everything she tried on looked adorable, same with Nessie. There isn't a piece of clothing in the world that these girls don't look adorable in.

The same routine followed in the next ten stores, and soon my arms were full of bags.

"Aren't we done yet, Aunt Alice?" Nessie whined.

"No!" Mady protested, "We have to go to Claires!"

"Nessie, we're almost done. If your good I'll get you an ice cream cone." Ice cream is the only food that Nessie actually likes, although likes is an understatement. Nessie loves ice cream. Mady made a face, and I winked at her, agreeing.

Finally my arms were full to the max, and the girls had enough clothes to last all year. We were just leaving Gap Kids and heading towards the Baskin Robins when Mady froze.

"What is it?" I looked down at her, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. I tried to pull her forward but it was like her feet were glued to the ground. "Mady! Come on!"

"Alice," She whispered so low even I had to strain to hear her. "Do you see that girl sitting by the fountain?" She pointed to a tall girl with long wavy brown hair, sitting alone by the big fountain.

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to see where Mady was going with this. Her mind was a jumble though, making new decisions every second.

All of a sudden she made a final decision, and before I could stop her, she pulled away from me, running at just over human speed towards the girl by the fountain.

"Delilah!" She cried. I wanted to run after her, to pull her away, but it was too late. The girl looked up, confusion written all over her pretty face. Recognition, then shock came next.

"Madyson?" She whispered in disbelief. "Madyson Taylor?"

Nessie looked up at me, confused. I couldn't explain though, my eyes were glued on the girl by the fountain.

"Lila," Mady whispered. She looked back at me, panic written all across her face. She realized she had made a mistake. "Help me, Alice," She whispered so low and so fast Delilah didn't notice.

I grabbed Nessie's hand and ran over to Mady.

"Who are you?" Delilah asked, looking at Mady, then looking at me, obviously noticing a resemblance.

"Lila, this is Alice, my...erm...sister...." Mady said. I saw where she was going, and now I was just waiting for Delilah to decide how she was going to react.

"Your...sister?" Delilah spoke softly, but we had no trouble hearing her, "Madsy, what happened to you? People are looking for you! Dave is in jail for you murder!"

"Delilah, listen to me."

**Delilah POV**

"Delilah, listen to me," Mady urged, "I chose to leave! I had to! But I'm safe now. I'm happy Lila." She whispered the last part.

"Madsy, I'm glad your happy, but you have to come home!" I looked down at the girl I hadn't seen in almost 18 months. Or at least, I looked down at some one who resembled that girl. The Mady standing in front of me is not the Madsy I remember.

This girl is inhumanly beautiful. Not that Mady wasn't cute, but this girl is simply stunning. She has pale skin, and golden eyes. The scar above her left eye is gone too. I know its Mady though. I see Mady's face, her nose, her cheek bones, her cute dimples. She has the same hair too, and was still wearing the earrings I had given her before I left to school. They were gold princess crowns, with Mady Grace carved in one, and Lila Anne carved in the other.

I had given them to her the morning I left, so that we would always be together. That was the last time I had seen her.

"Delilah," Mady asked, "Are you okay?" I realized I hadn't moved in well over a minute.

"No, I'm not okay!" I cried, then I looked at the short pixie like girl Mady had called Alice. "You kidnapped, and _mutated _my sister!" Tears were running down my cheeks. "Your coming with me Madyson!" I grabbed her hand, but quickly let it go. Her small hand was like granite, ice cold and rock hard.

"I can't come with you," She whispered, looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I yelled, "Mady, you were...kidnapped! They did something to you! Have you seen yourself?" I looked down at my sister. I had missed her so much. For the past year and half I had been dreaming about the day I found her. But my dreams never went anything like this.

"Delilah?" Alice spoke up, and I looked over at her. "I understand that you are angry. But here is not the place to discuss this." She motioned to the crowds of people around us, "I know you are worried about Mady's health. My father works at the hospital. Why don't we take her there, and we can talk in a more private setting."

I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded. This felt like a dream, like at any moment I would wake up, and Mady would be gone. "Okay."

I followed them out to the parking lot, and willingly climbed into the back seat of a shiny silver volvo, sliding in next to Mady. No one said anything until we arrived at the hospital. Alice lead the way to the service desk, and quietly asked the receptionist something. The lady nodded, and Alice motioned for us to follow her down a quiet hallway.

I didn't let go Mady's hand the entire way. I was afraid to lose her again. She will never know how much it killed me when I found out she was gone. How angry I was at mom for letting this happen.

"Carlisle?" Alice stepped into a small office, and a blonde doctor, in his early twenties maybe, looked up from his desk. "Um, Carlisle, this is Delilah." She motioned towards me.

I gripped Mady's hand tighter as the doctor stood up.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "What did you do to her?" I threw my hands towards my baby sister. "You had no right to take her! You had no right to rip her away from me!" The tears were coming back. "She was my life, and you stole that away from me!"

"Its not like that," His voice was smooth.

"Yes," I bawled, "It _is _like that!"

"She was dying...we had to save her." Carlisle looked at Mady, and I pulled her closer to me.

"What do you mean she was dying?" I snapped.

"She was hurt...someone left her alone, beaten almost to death in the woods. My wife...Mady's teacher, found her. We couldn't let her die."

"So you mutated her?" I couldn't hide the confusion in my voice. "You thought you could just take her, and do whatever you wanted to her! Thats sick! I should call the police, you should all go to jail!"

"No!" Mady wailed. We all looked down at her. She ripped her hand out of mine, and ran over to the doctor. She grabbed his hand in one of her hands, and Alice's in the other. "Please! You don't get it Lila!"

"Then explain it to me Mady. Because I want to get it."

"I..." She hesitated, "Lila I want to. So badly, but I can't." She looked pained, saddened. "I'm sorry, Lila."

"I don't know what you are hiding, and I don't know why you are going along so willingly Madsy, but I'm calling the police! This has gone way to far!"

"Please, Lila. Come back to my house. You will see how happy I am, how loved I am here. You can't take that away from me. I miss you so much Lila, but I can't leave my new family."

I looked at Mady, her eyes wide and pleading. "Fine," I sighed, "Fine Mady. Whatever you want." I had always given Mady whatever she asked for. Except for when she asked me to stay home, not to leave for school, I hadn't listened to her. I guess I owed her this much.

"Thank you." Alice whispered. Mady let go of the doctor and Alice's hand, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Lila."

**Mady POV**

I hugged my big sister, and wished I never had to let her go. She agreed to come to the house, and I knew that if she met the rest of the family, if she saw how good of care they took of me, and how much they loved me, I just knew that she would let me stay.

Alice, Lila and I went in the Volvo, and Carlisle took Nessie in his car. We drove towards the house, Lila and I holding hands the whole way. Alice didn't say anything, she just stared ahead, and I couldn't help but wonder what she saw.

We pulled in front of the big house, and I could see the surprise written across Lila's face. I dragged her across the sprawling lawn, and up the front steps. I threw open the front door, "I'm home!" I sang out.

Esme flitted into the entrance way. For a second it seemed like she didn't notice Lila at all. "Did you girls get what you needed? I hope Alice didn't get too out of control." It was at that moment she seemed to notice Lila. She froze, looking at my sister curiously.

"Mom, this is Delilah. Lila, this is my mom, Esme." Delilah didn't say anything, she just looked Esme up and down.

"Delilah, we have heard so much about you! How nice to meet you!" Esme extended her hand, and Delilah wearily accepted it.

"Come meet my other sisters, and my brothers!" I grabbed her hand, and led her into the living room.

"Guys," Everyone looked up. "This is Delilah. Delilah, this is Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. My brothers and sisters."

Delilah nodded weakly. The corners of Edward's mouth turned up slightly, and I wondered what Delilah was thinking.

"Hi Delilah." Edward smiled. Everyone else waved timidly, probably not sure what to think about her being here.

I heard Delilah swallow loudly beside me.

"Delilah," Esme came into the room, "Can I offer you anything to eat? Mady, did Alice buy you lunch at the mall?"

"I'm good, thanks." Delilah spoke quietly.

"Mady?" Esme looked at me.

"Alice bought me and Nessie lunch. She took us to Dairy Queen and we got hamburgers and she let us each get our own blizzard!" I lied smoothly, trying to convince Lila that they were taking very good care of me.

"Once school starts up again we're going to start eating better," Esme laughed.

Delilah looked around the room, taking in the large family in front of her. "I don't get it." She whispered. "How can you be so _happy?_"

I looked up at the one person who had truly loved me, wishing so badly that I could tell her the truth. I hated lying to her. "When you left Lila, Dave started doing really bad things to me, worse then anything he did while you were here. He broke me arm, he hit me all the time. He turned mom against me. He locked me outside all the time Lila. The only place I ever felt safe was at school, with Esme. Then one night Dave pushed me into the dining room table. I hit my head really hard, but instead of taking me to the hospital, him and mom drove me out the middle of the forest, and left me there to die." I paused, "To die Lila. Thats how little I meant to them. I would have died to, but Esme and Carlisle found me. I can't you how, but they saved me.

"Sure, I may not be the same as before, but now I'm loved, I'm safe, I'm _happy _Lila. For the first time, I am truly, really happy. I want to stay with you Lila, but I have crossed this line, and I can never go back to the other side."

"I can come to your side of the line." Delilah whispered. I saw my family members glance at each other. Delilah was crying, and if I could cry, I would be sobbing too.

I then said the hardest thing I had ever had to say, "You can't come to this side Lila. It's to dangerous. You have to stay on your side and pretend I am still dead."

"I don't want to." She said through her tears.

"I'm not the same person anymore. The Mady you knew _is _dead. She's gone. Calling the police won't get her back, it will only make my life, and my new families life more difficult. Please Delilah, the best thing you can do, for me _and _for you is to just pretend you never found me today."

I looked down. I couldn't look at Delilah. Seeing her cry was just to painful. Esme came over and gave me a big hug, then she went over to Delilah, and hugged her.

"Mady is an amazing girl, and I know that it's all thanks to you. I'm so, _so _sorry we took her away from you, but I couldn't let her die."

Delilah took a deep breath. "Okay," She sighed. "Okay. I see Mady is happy here. I see you are taking great care of her." She bit her lip. "Madyson Grace Taylor, I loved you more then you will ever know. I am so sorry I left you."

"Its not your fault," I told her, fighting the urge to cry. "Why were you here though, Lila?" Of all the places in the world why did she have to be at the same mall that I was?

She smiled through the tears, "I was here to meet my... fiancee's family."

"Oh, Lila!" I gasped, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Madsy." She smiled, "You know I bought you a flower girl dress. Jason's little sisters are going to be our flower girls. You would have loved them Madsy, they are such sweet girls. I got you a dress though too, I didn't want to leave you out. And I'm going to become a child phycologist. I'm going to give kids the help that we never had."

My smile grew, "I am so proud of you Lila!"

She sighed, her smile disappearing, "So I guess I'd better go..."

"Pretend today was a dream," Bella spoke up. I had forgotten my family was here. "Pretend it never actually happened, but don't ever forget it. Keep it as a dream some where in the back of your mind."

"I will. Thanks." Delilah smiled, then gave me one last hug. I never wanted to let her go, but too soon I watched as she and Alice headed out the door. Alice was going to drive her back to the mall. They asked me to come, but I couldn't, it would be too hard. Instead I gave Delilah one last kiss, then dry sobbed as she got into the car. Esme wrapped me in her arms as I watched the last piece of my old life leave.

In a weird, sad way, everything felt complete. I had my new family who loved me more then I deserved, and my sister, who used to be my entire life, knew I was okay. She could sleep at night knowing I was safe and happy and loved.

Life can continue on now. Everything is going to be okay. I have my new family, and Delilah has hers. The days will pass, life will move on. Delilah will grow up, and though I will never physically age past seven, I still have a lot to look forward to im my future.

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Mady!" Esme called as she walked in the front door, "You got a letter!"

I bounced down the stairs, eager to see the envelope. I never get mail, and was curious who it was from.

When I saw who it was addressed to I froze.

**Madsy Grace Taylor**

No one referred to me as Taylor anymore, and only one person had ever referred to me as Madsy.

I ripped open the envelope, and saw two pieces of paper. The first one was a small pink rectangle, and when I examined it closer I saw that it was a birth announcement.

**On August 26th, 2011 at 7:34a.m Jason and Delilah Gray welcomed Emilee Madyson Esme Gray into the world, weighing in at 7 pounds 11 ounces. **

Delilah had a baby. And she has named her after me, and Esme. The second piece of paper was a personal letter.

_Dear Madsy,_

_I'm not sure if you still live here or not, but I really hope this gets to you. I know I was supposed to forget about that day, but I really wanted you to hear about this. _

_Emilee looks just like you, Mady. She has your hair, and your eyes. Of course I had to give her your name. Everyone asks me where I got the name Esme, and I always say that it came to me in a dream. That Esme is the guardian angle watching over Mady. Please tell her, and the rest of the family how thankful I am that they are giving you the life you deserve. _

_It took me a long time to make peace with this situation, but Emilee has helped me. She has made it easier to get up in the morning. And don't worry, I'll tell her lots of crazy stories about her adorable Aunt Madyson. _

_If you had to be taken away from me Mady, I'm at least glad that you are with such great people. _

_You know Mady, you would have been 12 exactly one month from the day Emilee was born. I hope you have a really happy birthday. _

_I love you so much Madsy, and hope you are doing well. Maybe one day I will see you again in one of my crazy dreams, and maybe next time your niece will be with me. We'll see. _

_Lots of love to you, and to everyone else. I'm glad you love your new family, but I hope you'll never forget your old one, or at least me. _

_Miss you Madsy. Lots of Love,_

_Delilah and Emilee Mayson Esme Gray. _

"Who's it from?" Esme asked.

"Delilah." I smiled. "She had a baby."

"Oh, I'm so happy for her!" Esme gushed. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Its a girl."

"Whats her name?"

I smiled, wider this time. "Emilee Madyson Esme Gray. Delilah said that she named her after you because because she tells people that you are the guardian angle that looks after me. She's really grateful for you, mom. Shes glad I'm with such great people."

Esme gave me a hug, and I looked at the picture on the bottom of the birth announcement. She did sorta look like me. I just know that Delilah will make such a great mom. Emilee Madyson Esme Gray is one lucky little baby.

**OK. Please don't kill me. I know that was the suckiest ending EVER, but I am getting really bored of this story, and just wanted to end it. I hate when people stop writing their stories half way through, and I figured it better to give you some sort of ending then no ending at all. **

**Anyway, I have some WAY better stories coming out soon, so keep your eyes open for them. **

**Many thanks to EVERYONE for sticking with me as I wrote my first FanFic ever. Trust me, my future ones will be a lot better. Thank you for all your support. I love each and everyone one of you *hearts* Lots of Love, Alice **


End file.
